There is known an existing technique for displaying a front image obtained by capturing an area ahead of a vehicle such that an arrow, indicating a position of a recommended lane in which the vehicle should travel, is superimposed on the front image (see PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-281795 (JP 10-281795 A))). In PTL 1, a lower end point of the arrow is set so as to indicate a position of the vehicle.